randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimbo the Cheese (Creator)
Jimbo the Cheese is the creator of the Random Powerpoint series - Along with an unidentified co-creator. A writer by nature, Jimbo the Cheese has a marked fondness for absurdity and nonsense. Jimbo is a Retired Wikia Vandal, developer, writer and devoted boyfriend. Personal Life Early Life Little is known about Jimbo before he appeared on the internet. However, he has been writing stories since he was 4 years old. Current Life Jimbo is in his 20's, and enjoys a relaxed life, where he focues on his girlfriend and various fictional works. The creator identified his partner, his family (including non-related members such as El Gringo) and fiction as the things he values most in life. He is a member and regular user of the website TV Tropes, which gives him an ever expanding knowledge and understanding of fiction, it's workings, forms, creators, contributors and conceptions. He revealed TV Tropes is his favorite website. Trouble with Wikia During 2007, Jimbo suffered from loneliness and a lack of friends. This led to him using the interent, namily Wikia, as an outlet for his nonsense, and he became a Wikia Vandal. Calling himself The French Vandal, he was permenently banned from several wiki's. In late 2007, he deliberatly improved a Vegetarian Wiki, Called Vegetarian Dream Wiki. to gain Admin rights in order to inflict crippling vandalism on the website. After a few months of tongue-in-cheek "additions" (Including a blatantly absurd recipe for a so called "vegetarian mush"), he was granted admin rights and kept up the façade of a benevolent, if eccentric administrator - attempting to drum up user interaction and link external web pages to the website, before taking a month long break. Returning from this break, Jimbo played a theatrical character who slipped into madness at the Wiki's inactivity, adding nonsense to the main page and furiously deleting much of the wiki's content and pages. Jimbo was engaged by a Wikia Janitor and Wikia Helper, both who had the power to undo his damages. After some back-and-fourth blocking, Jimbo was permanently blocked, stripped of his admin rights and had his changes reverted. He became dangerously obsessed with this wiki for a number of months, before his social life improved, and his vandalism stopped. In his absence, a number of other vandals took to the sight, making it a brief hotspot of vandal activity, some of whom even adopted Jimbo's name. The wikia cooled back to inactivity and remained largely untouched. In 2010, he begun vandalisng again, and the early entries for Random Powerpoint were placed on the Vegetarian Wiki. They remained there for many days before being removed. Jimbo could see them in the page archives but not access the deleted pages, infuriating him. In 2015, he again begun vandalizing, and evidence suggests he planned a full scale vandalism attack on Wikia, using his very own Vandalism Armada Wiki to gather several notable wiki vandals in one place, giving them free reign over each other and the website. These plans came dangerously close to fruition, as multiple attacks were planned and the gathered vandals co-ordinated attacks on various wikis. The plan, according to Jimbo, was to unleash an "unstoppable machine" of self-perpetuating vandalism on wikia, crippling any wiki they could. Jimbo would use this in an attempt to retrive the lost data from the original Random powerpoint articles - the primary motivation behind the projects. The Vandalism Armada wiki was deleted by staff, but this was not enough to stop Jimbo himself. His target set from the very moment he first set finger to keyboard, he targeted Vegetarian Dream - now completely inactive, and attacked. His vandalism of choice was page-blanking, and he left many messages demanding the attention of admins. However Jimbo struck a deal with an administrator, and was given the content he desired upon a simple request. Holding up his end of the deal, Jimbo retired permenently from Vandalism. He would then form this very wiki, The Random Powerpoint Wikia, and rule it peacefully. Though primarily maintained and viewed only by Jimbo himself, this wiki has more pages and content than Vegetarian Dream did at it's peak. Some time after Jimbo's retirement, Wikia staff deemed the Vegetarian Dream wikia inactive and non-useful, and it was permanently shut down and deleted, ironically, achieving Jimbo's nearly ten year goal of destroying the wiki. Upon receiving this news, Jimbo declined to comment. Project Work Random Powerpoint In the mid months of 2008 - (Estimated to be around July-September) - Jimbo the Cheese and El Gringo, co-colaborated on a nonsensical powerpoint presentation out of bordem. This was the first Random Powerpoint, and ended at the intermision point with the pirate swearing revenge. The famous "gown through" line was caused by the friend misspelling "gone". After parting ways that night, Jimbo compleated the presentation, debuing it as "Random Powerpoint", using the friends idea of the Pirate suffering a fatal heart attack. Although El Gringo had no futher desire to directly colaborate on the powerpoints, Jimbo continued to work with him, debuting all futher powerpoints to him before anyone else. Jimbo decided to create a sequel, inspiered by films that used the same premise, but with new characters, and decided to reverse the elements of the first powerpoint, creating the character of the Small Headed Clown. Deciding to shift the tone, Jimbo asked his friend to help him create a new antagonist. Gringo suggested a woman based on a teacher at their school. This character became Edwards, the most recuring villian for the franchise. Although the Big Headed Pirate remained the most iconic character, Edwards would take center stage for all the remaining presentations. To oppose Edwards, Jimbo created A and H, which are believed to be based upon himself and El Gringo. These three chacters stared in Random Powerpoint 3 Jimbo briefly attempted to create a series of short powerpoints to flesh out the Antagonists, with the Random Powerpoint Chronicles, but failed to complete more than one. After three powerpoints, Jimbo had run out of ideas and was tired of using the by now standard formula. However, El Gringo suggested a finale for the series, daring him to re-use EVERY major character from previous powerpoints. Jimbo accepted the challange - resurecting all the antagonists and bringing back A and H to serve as the main heroes for The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT. After this last presentation debuted, Jimbo decided to stop creating the powerpoints and move on, using the final presentation to kill off all the antagonists, permemently. In early 2009, Jimbo was struck by the spark of inspiration again, and decided to create a new installment. Restoring the characters of Vladamir Putin and Mr Fish-Brain, as well as having Edwards cheat death and threaten the heroes with a robotic body. This presentation, The Random Powerpoint Movie, was not shown to his friend, and became the true finale of the series. Jimbo became inactive with regards to the Powerpoints, only reffering to them in 2010 by vandalising a wiki with summeries of the Powerpoints. Late in 2015 - Jimbo announced plans for a revial series of Random Powerpoint. However they did not materialize. Expanding Jimbo and El Gringo would expand beyond nonsensical powerpoints into actual amature filmmaking several times. They collaborated together on two stop motion animations, Transformers: Gifts of the Matrix, and Found (The later of which became despised by Jimbo and El Gringo). The pairs first real break into film came in the from of the short student film The Justice of Light and Darkness (2010), which was created as a submission for a high school class project. Earning fame through the project, El Gringo and Jimbo have launched several other film projects. =